Du virtuel à la réalité
by irisvilove
Summary: Duel link est un réseau ou des rivalités se forment, des amitiés, des amours, et des haines féroces. Seto, Joey, Yugi et Yami vont s'en rendre compte.
1. chapitre1

Ils sont devenus amis à travers un écran, ils confiaient sans connaître leurs visages,

ils s'aiment à distance parce qu'ils avaient peur de decevoir l'autre, mais jusqu'à quand pourront-ils continuer

"_pensée de joey"_

Je suis nouvelle soyez gentils "

chapitre 1: chapitre 1

Joey s'enerva une nouvelle fois contre son ordinateur, il venait à nouveau de perdre un duel mais, cette fois ci contre son meilleur ami yugi muto:

-Hikarimild200: c'est bien tenté joey tu gagneras une autre fois (peut être)

-best_of_duelist: ouais ouais

-hikarumild200:

-best_of_duelist:

-hikarimild200: bon ben bonne nuit

-best_of_duelist: ouais ouais bonne nuit.

Joey voulut éteindre son ordinateur quand un nouveau duelliste attira son attention, il regarda les statistiques et constata avec surprise qu'il n'avait jamais perdu un duel comme son ami yugi, il engagea la conversation :

-best_of_duelist: slt

-king_of_world: hn

_-"pas très causant"_

-best_of_duelist: ca te dis un duel

-king_of_world: avec des statistiques tu perdra avant même de poser une carte face cachée

-"_non mais il se prend pour qui celui là"_

-best_of_duelist: tu vas mordre la poussière

-king_of_world: très bien comme tu insistes je veux bien t'ecraser

-best_of_duelist: tsk

***Et le duel s'engagea***

_1heure plus tard_

-best_of_duelist: merdre j'ai encore perdu

-king_of_worldt: ca ne m'étonne pas

-best_of_duelist: la ferme t'entends

-king_of_world: sans blague

-best_of_duelist: tu me saoules bonne nuit

-king_of_world: tu essayeras une prochaine fois

-king_of_world: bonne nuit crétin, rêve de ta prochaine défaite

Au moment où joey voulut lui sortir une réplique bien sanglante, son adversaire se déconnecta brusquement, il calma la rage qui se propagea dans ses poings et bailla un bon coup.

-Bon je devrais dormir moi, sinon je vais encore dormir et Yugi va encore me refiler ses cours.

Joey se redormi avec la seule pensée d'écraser son adversaire virtuel.

***De l'autre côté de la ville***

Seto se déconnecta avant de laisser à son adversaire le temps de lui répondre, malgré tout un fin sourire se forma sur ses lèvres c'était la première fois qu'il s'amusait à écraser quelqu'un

-ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu sourire comme ça

-Et toi tu as fini de discuter avec ton amoureux virtuel

-hikari n'est pas mon amoureux

-je n'ai jamais dit qu'il l'était

le nouveau venu rougit et dit:

-bon ca suffit je vais me coucher

-très bien vas-y Yami et pas de rêves cochons au sujet de ton hikari

Le dit yami rougit et bredouilla des mots qui ressemblaient à "bonne nuit" à son ami enfin si on pouvait dire que c'était son ami.

Seto regarda le ciel un moment et fini par s'endormir devant son écran.

Review please et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et autres


	2. chapitre 2

Ils sont devenus amis à travers un écran, ils confiaient sans connaître leurs visages,

ils s'aiment à distance parce qu'ils avaient peur de decevoir l'autre, mais jusqu'à quand pourront-ils continuer_._

Bonjour ou bonsoir j'ai eu un PM (je sais pas trop ce que ca veut dire mais je suis hyper contente de l'avoir eu) :D

_pensée de Yugi*_

chapitre 2: chapitre 2

**Ecole d'architecture de Domino* **(ouais ca existe pas mais c'est une fanfiction on fait ce qu'on veut)

-hey yug'

-salut joey, tu as bien dormi ?

-tu parles il y'a un con qui m'a battu en duel cette nuit !

\- ha ha! Et quelle différence avec les autres fois

-Orrrrr toi Tristan la ramene pas.

Et les deux compères s'engueulairent joyeusement sous les yeux rieurs de yugi.

-Au fait vous êtes au courant...

-De quoi???

-j'allais y venir

-ben alors...

-Arrête de le presser Joey

-bon il paraît que le prof cherche des volontaires pour l'aider à construire le nouveau stade de duel de Kaiba corp

-hein!!!???

-ben quoi vous êtes intéressé ?

-moi oui

-d'accord joey et toi Tristan

-non merci très peu pour moi

-euh mais pourquoi

-laisse tombé Yug', Tristan c'est une mauviette

-non j'ai juste pas envie tu sais très bien que Kaiba Corp est dirigé par ce bourge de coincer de Seto Kaiba

-tu exagéres il doit pas être ci coincé

-Yugi a raison on m'a dis qu'il etait assez colérique et hyper, mega arrogant mais ca reste un mec comme tout le monde tu sais

-mouais j'suis pas convaincu

-allez vient on va s'amuser tout les trois

-j'en ai aussi parlé a Ryou

-oki doki

Une sonnerie particuliere tira l'attention de Yugi

Pharaoh: salut tu vas bien ?

_génial c'est pharaon* _ yugi rougit légèrement à cette pensée.

-Hikarimild200: je vais bien merci et toi?

-Pharaoh: très bien

-Pharaoh: désolé je dois y aller je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais

-Hikarimild200: merci mais la peine de t'excuser pharaon

-Pharaoh: Atem

-Hikarimild200: je ne comprends pas

-Pharaoh: c'est mon nom Atem

_c'est original comme nom*_

-Hikarimild200: le mien n'est pas très intéressant j'mappelle Yugi

-Pharaoh: ok Yugi. Bonne journée

-Hikarimild200: Bonne journée Atem.

Joey qui discutait avec Tristan remarqua les rougeurs sur les joues de Yugi.

-pourquoi tu rougis Yug'

-pour... pour... rien allons en cours.

Yugi alla en cours en répétant le nom de son ami en boucle dans sa tête

Review please et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et autres.


	3. chapitre3

Ils sont devenus amis à travers un écran, ils confiaient sans connaître leurs visages,

ils s'aiment à distance parce qu'ils avaient peur de decevoir l'autre, mais jusqu'à quand pourront-ils continuer_._

_-"pensée de joey"_

chapitre 3

**Chambre de joey: 22h00**

Cela faisait 2 heures que joey s'amusait ou plutôt s'engueulait avec son nouvel ami ou nouveau rival king_of_world:

\- best_of_duelist: merde encore perdu!

\- king_of_world: c'est la dixième fois non?

-best_of_duelist: non onzième!

-king_of_world: et tu t'en souviens même. Perdant !

-best_of_duelist: perdant toi même.

-king_of_world: ha ha c'est la première fois que je m'amuse autant.

-_"pourquoi il me dit ça ?"_

-best_of_duelist: vraiment ?

-king_of_world: oui.

-best_of_duelist: tu as quel âge ?. Si c'est pas indiscret.

-king_of_world: c'est indiscret.

-best_of_duelist: ah...

-king_of_world:21.

-best_of_duelist: hein quoi?

-king_of_world: j'ai 21 ans abrutie

-best_of_duelist: abrutie toi même. Moi j'en ai 20.

-king_of_world: je m'en fiche.

_-" crétin"_

-best_of_duelist: d'accord

-king_of_world: pourquoi tu es subitement devenu calme? comme un toutou obéissant.

-best_of_duelist: NON MAIS CA VA PAS !

-king_of_world: ah la j'te retrouve. Je te préfère comme ça tu sais.

Joey ne pût s'empêcher de rougir.Et dire qu'il connaissait ce duelliste depuis seulement 2mois: arrogant, prétentieux mais au combien mystérieux et charmeur...attendez quoi mystérieux, charmeur.Joey frappa sa tête sur la table les joues cramoisies.

-king_of_world: t'es toujours en vie?

-best_of_duelist: oui oui

-king_of_duelist: mon frère m'appel ou plutôt me gronde pour que je vienne me coucher.

-best_of_duelist: ha ha je l'aime bien celui là.

-king_of_duelist: bonne nuit abrutie.

-best_of_duelist: bonne nuit euh...

-king_of_duelist: hn...?

-best_of_duelist: c'est quoi ton nom?

-king_of_duelist: j'te le dirais un jour mais tu peux y réfléchir ou tu en es incapable ;)

-best_of_duelist: tu vas voir qui c'est l'incapable.

-king_of_duelist: d'accord.

C'est sur cette dernière réponse que king_of_duelist se déconnecta laissant joey le coeur battant et en pleine réflexion

_-" dans quoi je me suis embarqué"_

Review please et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et autres.


	4. chapitre4

Ils sont devenus amis à travers un écran, ils confiaient sans connaître leurs visages,

ils s'aiment à distance parce qu'ils avaient peur de decevoir l'autre, mais jusqu'à quand pourront-ils continuer_._

chapitre 4

**Chambre de Joey**

\- Best_of_duelist: il est comment ton corp ?

\- King_of_world: comment ça ?

\- BOD: ben...t'es comment physiquement ?

\- KOW: pourquoi ca t'intéresse ;) ?

\- BOD: idiot je veux juste pouvoir te reconnaître en pleine rue !

\- KOW:...

\- BOD: quoi?

\- KOW: vert.

\- BOD: hein quoi!?

\- KOW: j'ai les cheveux Verts. Abrutie.

\- BOD: woaw c'est original *

\- KOW: tout comme moi. Et toi ils sont comment tes cheveux ?

\- BOD: je suis blond.

\- KOW: ça explique pourquoi t'es con :)

\- BOD: dis donc tu peux parler tête d'algues.

\- KOW: abons je ne suis plus original ;)

\- BOD: tss.

\- KOW: jaune.

\- BOD: ça te tue de faire des phrases !?

\- KOW: j'ai les yeux jaunes.

\- BOD: et ben voilà on y arrive. Tu sais parler maintenant.

\- KOW: tss.

\- BOD: c'est ma réplique ça. Et mes yeux à moi sont marrons.

\- KOW: intéressant comme leur propriétaire ;)

\- BOD: arrête un peu...

\- KOW: tu bosses quelque part ?

\- BOD: on va dire oui. Je suis dans fac spécialisée dans la formation des architectes de temps en temps j'aide mes prof dans les cours ou sur le terrain. Et je bosse le weekend dans un fastfood. Et toi?

\- KOW: t'es vraiment bavard...mais j'aime bien.

\- BOD: euh... merci

**Bureau de Seto Kaiba**

\- pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

\- toi occupe toi des fesses de ton Yugi.

\- non mais ça va pas. dit Yami en s'approchant jusqu'au bureau pour voir se que faisait son ami.

\- je rêve ou tu Flirt

\- je ne Flirt pas il est marrant...

\- sérieux. Mais pourquoi tu lui as menti sur ta tête t'as pas les cheveux verts.

\- je ne savais pas trop quoi dire.

\- ben...la vérité...tu vas au moins lui dire ce que tu fais dans la vie non?

\- ben pas tout à fait.

\- tu as peur qu'il s'intéresse à toi pour l'argent !?

\- ouais mais non il a pas l'air comme ça. Mais par prudence je vais pas tout lui dire.

\- ok fais comme tu veux.

\- BOD: désolé c'était une question indiscrète c'est pas grave si t'as pas de job.

\- KOW: non désolé je discutais avec un ami.

\- KOW: je travaille à la Kaibacorp.

\- BOD: je comprends pourquoi t'as hésité à me le dire. Il paraît que le patron est une vraie terreur mdr.

\- KOW: ouais...

\- BOD: mais c'est pas grave tant que tu fais bien ton boulot il t'arrivera rien :)

\- KOW: ouais c'est vrai XD

\- BOD: tu es grand ou plutôt petit ?

\- KOW: je suis un géant d'après mon frère et mes amis.

\- BOD: mdr

\- KOW: ouais

\- BOD: je suis moyen.

\- KOW: ok

\- BOD: je dois aller en cours on discute plus tard.

\- KOW: ouais à plus.

Review please et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et autres.


	5. chapitre 5

Ils sont devenus amis à travers un écran, ils confiaient sans connaître leurs visages,

ils s'aiment à distance parce qu'ils avaient peur de decevoir l'autre, mais jusqu'à quand pourront-ils continuer_._

chapitre 5

\- dis... Joey...

\- hn?

\- c'est normal d'aimer quelqu'un qu'on a jamais vu...?

Joey arrêta de boire sa boisson surpris par la question de son ami bien-sûr il s'était rendu compte de son changement de comportement à savoir : ses yeux dans les vagues alors que d'habitude il était plus concentré lors des cours, sa façon de bien s'habiller qui étonnaient les professeurs et les étudiants qui étaient habitués aux vêtements simples mais confortables du jeune homme, sa soudaine addiction à son téléphone il passait tout son temps dessus rougissant de temps en temps comme une jeune collégienne, et maintenant cette question...soit son ami avait subitement envie de se comporter comme les étudiants de son âge, soit...

\- tu serais pas amoureux par hasard ?

\- hein quoi!?

\- arrête de rougir et repond moi...

-...oui...

Joey était figé il savait que son ami avait toujours eu un faible pour Téa une copine du lycée qui faisait une formation de danse à l'étranger il ne se doutait pas que le jeune homme retomberait amoureux au point de changer son comportement.

\- et je la connais ?

-...je...

\- tu peux tout me dire yugi...

\- il n'y a pas de "elle"

\- que...quoi...

\- j'ai dis il n'y a pas de "elle"!

-...heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin

\- chut joey!

\- désolé mais... depuis quand t'es gay ?

\- je suis pas gay... juste que argh...je l'aime c'est tout...

\- sérieux? et je " le " connais?

\- non on c'est recontré en ligne...

Le sang de Joey se figea il priait de tout cœur pour que son inconnu et l'amour de yugi ne soit pas une seule et même personne.

\- et... ça se passe bien !?

\- ben...oui. dit yugi rouge comme une tomate.

\- ah d'accord et comment il s'appelle... dans la vraie vi-

\- Atem!

\- wow original !

\- oui et je suis si heureux Joey. dit yugi les yeux brillants.

\- oui...je vois ça...

Ils continuèrent leur déjeuner et leur discussion enfin c'était yugi qui parlait joey lui était bien trop occupé à penser à son inconnu de duel link.

-Best_of_duelist: comment tu t'appelles!?

\- king_of_world: bonsoir à toi aussi.

Joey resta bouche bée il était entré dans sa chambre comme une furie, avait vu son inconnu connecté puis lui avait posé cette question bon d'accord joey ne l'avait pas salué mais il aurait dû répondre directement ça fait des mois qu'ils discutent ensemble quand même.

\- Best_of_duelist: ça ne répond pas à ma question !

\- king_of_world: oula du calme (').

Joey se calma il n'avait pas à être en colère. Après tout si Yugi était amoureux de son inconnu il ne devait pas intervenir c'était leurs affaires...attendez son inconnu ! c'est clair ce mec le rend fou.

\- best_of_duelist: désolé...

\- king_of_world: il se passe quoi pour que tu m'agresses comme ça?

Joey hésitait devait-il tout lui raconter ou inventer un gros mensonge. Il opta pour la première option sans donner le nom de son jeune ami.

\- k.o.w: j'ai une seule question ?

\- b.o.d: laquelle ?

\- k.o.w: si il s'avère que je suis le garçon avec qui ton meilleur ami discute...

\- k.o.w: ça te gêne ?

\- b.o.d: 'oui'.Puis Joey effaça pour écrire 'non' puis envoya.

\- k.o.w: sûre ? j'ai l'impression que...

\- b.o.d: que...?

\- k.o.w: t'es jaloux ;).

\- b.o.d: abruti (/) .

\- k.o.w: aloooors.

\- b.o.d: tu te marres pas vrai.

\- k.o.w: un peu non en fait carrément XD. Tu m'aimes bien avoue :).

\- que...quoi non. dit joey à haute voix.

\- b.o.d: non banane.

\- k.o.w: dommage.

\- b.o.d: pourquoi...?

\- k.o.w: pour rien ;) tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui à part penser à moi.

\- b.o.d: j'ai pas fait que penser à toi. C'est après l'envoi du message que joey se rendit compte du double sens il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour que le message revienne.

\- k.ow: MDR!

\- b.o.d: or ça va hein faute de frappe pfff .

\- k.o.w: moi aussi...

\- b.o.d: quoi toi aussi?

\- k.o.w: t'es vraiment lent moi aussi j'ai pensé à toi .

\- b.o.d: je suis pas lent d'accord et what!?

\- k.o.w: woaw so you know speak english Joey XD.

Les rougeurs couvraient à présent tout le visage de Joey il ne savait pas si c'était dû aux SMS ou à la chaleur étouffante de sa chambre.

\- b.o.d: merci (/~).

\- k.o.w: de rien.Je retourne bosser à plus Joey.

\- b.o.d: ouais à plus.

\- k.o.w: midorima.

\- b.o.d: euh...

\- k.o.w: c'est mon nom crétin.

\- b.o.d: arrête de m'insulter ok.

_King_of_world était en ligne il y 1min_

\- sérieux ce mec me rend diiiiiiiiiiingue. Pourvu que se soit pas de lui que Yugi est amoureux sinon...sinon... rien du tout il faut que je dorme moi.

Joey se coucha sans trouver le sommeil immédiatement déchiré entre la jalousie et un autre sentiment qui lui fait horriblement peur.

**.Bureau de Seto Kaiba.**

\- tu peux me dire ce qui t'arrive ?

\- de quoi tu parles Yami.

\- tu souris de plus en plus, tu n'as renvoyé personne, tu joues avec ton petit frère, tu donnes des augmentations sans discuter et tout celà depuis quelque mois maintenant.

\- où veux tu en venir !?

-...que soit tu n'es pas le vrai Seto...soit tu es heureux non pas que tu ne l'es pas d'habitude mais juste que tu montres que tu es heureux...et ça c'est choquant...

\- tss

\- comment elle s'appelle ?

\- justement en parlant de nom.

\- quelqu'un m'a parlé de ton yugi.

\- qui ça !

\- du calme apparemment il est amoureux de quelqu'un qu'il n'a jamais vu. Ça ne te rappelles rien...dit Seto avec une voix rempli de suspense.

-...il...a dit de qui il est amoureux...?

\- pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- je...

\- tu es amoureux pas vrai ?

_*Silence*_

-...oui... mais je lui ai menti je lui ai donné une fausse identité parceque j'ai peur qu'il ne m'aime pas tel que je suis...

-...ah l'amour est stupide.

\- mouais mais bon je te laisse...

\- tu devrais essayer de le rencontrer.

\- je lui ai donné...une fausse identité tu as oublié...

\- non mais utilise la pour le rencontrer quand tu auras suffisamment confiance en lui tu lui diras la vérité.

-...

\- la nuit porte conseil.

\- Merci.

\- de rien je crois que je vais faire la même chose.

\- d'accord on reparle mieux demain.

\- bonne nuit Yami.

\- bonne nuit kaiba.

Review please et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et autres.


	6. chapitre 6

Ils sont devenus amis à travers un écran, ils confiaient sans connaître leurs visages

ils s'aiment à distance parce qu'ils avaient peur de decevoir l'autre, mais jusqu'à quand pourront-ils continuer_._

chapitre 6

-hikarimild200: quoi !?

-pharaoh: j'aimerais qu'on se rencontre...tu ne veux pas ?

\- hikarimild200: si si si mais je...

\- pharaoh: ne t'en fais pas je comprendrai ton refus mais si tu es adorable à l'intérieur tu dois forcément l'être à l'extérieur non? avec un peu de chance tu ne me trouveras pas trop moche.

\- hikarimild200: tu me trouves adorable...?

\- pharaoh: oui... beaucoup.

\- hikarimild200: et toi tu es quelqu'un d'impossant, de très intelligent, et de marrant...etc

-pharaoh: merci venant de toi ça me fait chaud au cœur vraiment.

\- hikaimild200: de rien.

\- pharaoh: mais tu as oublié que je suis borné, paresseux, un peu méprisant et tout le temps blasé.

\- hikarimild200: mdr! non je n'ai pas oublié mais tu ne l'es pas...

\- pharaoh: pas avec toi... désolé j'ai l'impression de flirter...

\- hikarimild200: si c'est le cas je flirte aussi XD.

-pharaoh: seulement avec moi j'espère.

\- hikarimild200: j'ai oublié que tu es quelqu'un de jaloux Mdr!

\- pharaoh: tss...je préfère le terme "possessif".

\- hikarimild200: XD. Quand et où veux tu qu'on se rencontre ?

\- pharaoh: c'est toi qui voit...

\- hikarimild200: un fastfood ça te va ?

\- pharaoh: oui très bien! Burger Shop tu connais ?

\- hikarimild200: oui c'est là qu'un ami bosse.

\- pharaoh: d'accord à 15h00 ça te ve? j'oubliais tu ne connais pas mon apparence: j'ai les cheveux en étoile avec des yeux rouges rubis, une taille moyenne et la peau bronzée.

\- hikarimild200: ça me va pour l'heure et pour l'apparence idem pour les cheveux mais j'ai les yeux améthystes, une taille un peu en dessous de la moyenne et la peau blanche.

\- pharaon : woaw tu es mon opposé à part pour les cheveux.

\- hikarimild200: tu n'es pas un psychopathe hein? Pour être sûre mon ami sera là mais à distance au...cas où...tu comprends...je te fais confiance c'est juste que...

\- pharaoh: je comprends c'est normal.

\- hikarimild200: cool on dit demain alors !?

\- pharaoh: oui à demain ma lumière.

\- hikarimild200: à demain partenaire...

Yugi se déconnecta et mit son téléphone sur sa poitrine, il la sentait battre comme lors d'un marathon et c'est là qu'il prit la réalité en pleine face il avait un "rendez-vous" avec celui qui faisait faire des looping à son cœur et à son estomac.

Cela faisait une heure que Yugi fouillait son placard ou plutôt j'étais ses vêtements à terre sous le regard amusé de Joey. Le plus petit n'arrêtait pas de marmonner des " trop nul", " pas assez classe", " trop osé", " trop voyant", " j'ai plus de vêtements" ," il va me trouver nul" et etc.

\- du calme yugi.

\- mais enfin Joey j'ai rien à me mettre ! c'est tres grave !

\- commence déjà par te calmer.

\- d'accord.

\- on va bien trouver des vêtements dans ce bordel.

\- t'es sûre...?

\- oui Yug' panique pas ok.

\- merci.

\- de rien.

Après une séance d'essayage intensive Yugi avait finalement trouvé la tenue idéale qui le rendait à la fois mignon et attirant. Un pantalon slim noir avec des étoiles argentées sur les poches avant et arrière, un haut blanc simple à manche courte, des chaussures argentées, une ceinture en cuir noire et un bracelet assorti à la ceinture.

-wow avec ça il va te sauter dessus !

\- quoi mais dit pas n'importe quoi !?

\- ok ok au fait tu sais quel âge il a ?

\- oui il a 20 ans.

\- ha ha et toi 19 c'est bon je pensais que c'était un vieux.

-...

\- Oula l'amour ça te réussi pas tu repars dans tes pensées toutes les deux minutes.

\- désolé Joey...

\- c'est pas grave mais soit prudent. Si ça se trouve c'est un pervers...

\- t'inquiète pas je serai prudent.

\- ouais... mais pour être sûr je serai pas loin de votre table.

\- je sais je lui ai prévenu il a dit ok.

-hn...ok je m'en vais je gère la boutique ce soir bonne nuit.

\- bonne nuit Joey.

Review please et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et autres.


	7. chapitre 7

Ils sont devenus amis à travers un écran, ils confiaient sans connaître leurs visages

ils s'aiment à distance parce qu'ils avaient peur de decevoir l'autre, mais jusqu'à quand pourront-ils continuer_._

Chapitre 7

**Manoir Kaiba**

-Yami tu veux bien m'aider pour mes...Yami!?

-Quoi!?

-Où t'es?

-Dans le dressing!

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous? Pourquoi tes vêtements sont au sol? Tu les aimes plus ou quoi?

-Non, je trouve rien à me mettre pour demain.

-Hein? Comment ça? T'as des tonnes de costumes!

-Pas costume, Maki, tenue de ville, décontractée, tu vois?

-C'est toujours pour ton chéri?

-Comment tu peux dire ça avec une tête mignonne...soupire Yami

-C'est pas pour lui, alors.?

-Si, mais c'est pas mon chéri!

\- Mais oui je te crois. Je vais plutôt demander à Roland de m'aider. Bye.

-Arrrgh...c'est trop classe s'enerve Yami.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? on t'entend hurler jusqu'au garage.

\- Désolé Seto...

\- Pff dit moi plutôt ce qui te dérange au point où tu bazardes tes vêtements et que tu chasses Makie ça doit vraiment être grave.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Yugi...

\- Et c'est quoi le truc important... s'étonne Seto.

\- Sérieux t'es un handicapé sentimentale.

\- J'apprécie le compliment. Mais, ça ne m'explique pas la cause de ton stress. Alors...?

\- Je sais pas quoi mettre... rougit Yami.

-...

\- Pourquoi tu dis rien...?

\- J'hésite entre te frapper,te vendre ou enfermer ton âme dans un puzzle.

-...euh...la première option me va...tremble yami.

\- Ok. Fais voir tes costumes.

\- Je veux pas mettre un costume. ok!

\- Pourquoi c'est chic, classe, supérieur. Tu pourras empressionner ton Yugi avec.

\- Je veux pas qu'il soit impressionné à cause de ce j'ai mais, à cause de ce que je suis...tu comprends ?

\- Oui un peu...

\- Merci.

\- de rien montre les pantalons et t-shirt que tu as qu'on en finisse...

\- Merci Seto!

\- De rien abrutie.

\- j'oubliais...qui t'as parlé de...

\- De ton Yugi ?

\- Ben oui...

\- Son meilleur ami.

\- Joey!?

\- Oui.

\- Mais comment t'as sû qu'il parlait de Yugi...

\- Il a voulu masquer son nom au début de lla discussion, mais il s'est trompé à un moment en fait il a crû que j'étais "Atem" alors c'est là que j'ai compris qu'il parlait de Yugi...ton Yugi

\- arrête avec !

\- haha désolé.

\- mais pourquoi il a crû que t'étais moi enfin "Atem"

\- je sais pas...il est jaloux peut être. Sourit Seto.

\- ça à pas l'air de te déplaire.

\- Allez au boulot.

Les deux amis se mirent à trier les vêtements, vu que Yami avait dit à son chéri qu'il était assistant dans le secteur des ventes des produits de la Kaiba corp il devait s'habiller simplement tres simplement même pour ne pas que yugi devine le mensonge. Il jeta son dévolu sur un pantalon slim noir et une chemise rouge il verra demain pour les chaussures et les accessoires. Il chassa Seto de sa chambre car ce dernier faisait des allusions salaces sur sa tenue moulante, il claqua la porte et s'endormit le cœur battant.

Review please et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et autres.


	8. chapitre 8

Ils sont devenus amis à travers un écran, ils confiaient sans connaître leurs visages

ils s'aiment à distance parce qu'ils avaient peur de decevoir l'autre, mais jusqu'à quand pourront-ils continuer_._

Merci à Mycetina de corriger mes fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire. Je n'ai pas pû tout rectifier désolé!!!

Chapitre 8

**Burger Shop**

_14h00_.

Atem se présenta à l'entrée du fastfood le cœur battant, les papillons dans les ventre et les mains moites. "Tout va bien se passer" c'est ce qu'il répéta en boucle en s'asseillant, il commanda une simple boisson car il était sûr qu'il ne pouvait rien avaler de solide tant son estomac était noué. Je suis arrivé trop tôt murmura t'il en fixant la porte par où venait d'entrée une bande de filles sexy et superficielles d'après leur vêtement et leur maquillage. "Dans quoi je me suis embarqué" pensa-t-il en posant sa tête sur la table.

_14h30_

Un petit garçon courait depuis un bon moment dans les rues. Il esquivait les passants, doublait les adultes râleurs et les enfants bruyants puis arriva devant un fastfood où il hésita entre: rencontrer la cause de sa venue et s'en aller à toute vitesse comme il était arrivé. Il prit son courage à deux main et entra.

*****

La première chose que Yami vit en soulevant la tête fut un garçon très jeune aux regards timides mais déterminés. Ie garçon se mit à regarder autour de lui comme si il cherchait quelqu'un.

*****

Quand Yugi entra il regarda immédiatement autour de lui. Il avait tellement peur que son "ami" ne soit pas venu et que toute cet histoire ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague... ou pire un rêve duquel il allait bientôt émerger. Il chassa toutes ses pensées négatives en frappant ses joues mais fût pris de frissons dans le dos et de papillons dans le ventre quand un très beau jeune homme le salua d'un signe de la main.

*****

Yami ne se posa pas plus de question et adressa un signe à son sosie qui rougit brutalement. "Pas de doute c'est mon Hikari" pensa t-il. Le plus jeune s'approcha tremblant mais s'assit en gardant la tête baissée. Yami était gêné mais il décida d'engager la conversation :

\- Hey...ça va ?

-...Très bien et toi répondit? Yugi après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Très bien maintenant que je te vois. Détends toi tu sais je ne vais pas te manger.

-Oui désolé.

\- Pas grave...Tu es venu très tôt.

\- Oui et toi encore plus désolé.

\- Arrête de t'excuser...soupira Yami.

\- Mais je-

\- Arrête je dis le coupa froidement Yami.

-...

-Je suis désolé Hikari. Je suis vraiment stressé j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas ajouta Yami en prenant la main de son ami.

\- Moi aussi j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas. Mais, je suis heureux que tu sois là tu es plus beau que ce que j'imaginais dit Yugi en rougissant encore plus.

\- Toi aussi tu es très beau Hikari.

Yami rougissait à présent comme son rendez-vous oubliant son masque de froideur quelques instants.

\- Parle moi de toi.

\- D'accord mais après c'est ton tour je veux tout savoir de toi mon Hikari et surtout n'oublie rien.

\- D'accord, mais ce n'est pas intéressant.

\- Pour moi ça l'est.

Yami se mit à raconter sa vie ou plutôt celle fictive d'Atem. Il s'en voulait à chaque fois que les yeux de Yugi brillaient pour un souvenir qui n'était pas le sien, il sentait des aiguilles se planter dans son cœur quand Yugi usait de son sourire d'ange pour dire qu'il le suivait dans son monologue. Bref, il se sentait mal très mal mais il avait peur. Peur que Yugi ne l'aime pas parcequ'il était le directeur adjoint et le chef du département de Comptabilité de la Kaiba Corp, peur que Yugi se désintéresse de lui comme ça du jour au lendemain.

*****

Celà faisait quelques heures que Joey observait son ami discuter avec son fameux inconnu. Ils riaient, mangeaient en rougissant, se touchaient timidement les mains puis se lâchaient brusquement. "Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser" pensa t'il le cœur serré quand les amis virtuels sortirent du fastfood.

*****

\- Atem?

-Oui Hikari?

-...On est amis non? demandaYugi après plusieurs secondes.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux Hikari dit Yami en embrassant le front du plus petit.

\- Ahhhh...Tu me troubles, Atem.

Yugi rougissait comme une tomate suite à ce geste qui était pourtant sans arrière pensée pour le pharaon.

\- Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te gêner dit Yami déçu.

\- Non c'est rien.

\- D'accord.

\- Je...je dois bientôt rentrer... Mais on remet ça quand tu veux.

\- Je te raccompagne si tu veux bien-sûr.

\- Non c'est bon je ne veux pas te prendre une minute de plus et puis tu bosses demain alo-

\- Tu ne veux pas que j'ai des ennuis au boulot à cause de toi. Ça n'arrivera jamais mais tu es tellement altruiste le coupa le plus grand.

\- Merci, alors on dit à une autre fois...

\- A une autre fois mon Hikari.

Ils se séparent à un carrefour l'un allant à gauche et l'autre à droite.

*****

Quand Yugi entra dans sa chambre il tomba immédiatement dans son lit. Il avait appris beaucoup de choses sur Atem Masteck (pas terrible comme nom ). Notamment, qu'il aimait les jeux vidéos, l'archéologie, les histoires d'horreurs etc.

Il était tellement heureux d'en savoir un peu plus sur son ami virtuel qu'il s'endormit un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

*****

Yami poussa la porte d'entrée du manoir silencieusement ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur son retour tardif, il était presqu'en haut des maches de l'escalier en marbre quand la personne qu'il redoutait le plus s'eclarcit la gorge.

\- C'est à cette heure ci que tu rentres? demanda l'ombre.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Seto je fais ce que je veux.

\- Je le sais tu es majeur mais tu pourrais au moins préciser l'heure à laquelle tu dois/peux rentrer.

\- J'étais avec Yugi tu le sais non.

\- Oui et je m'en fiche.

\- Laisse moi deviner "Joey" ne t'a pas donné signe de vie c'est pour ce que tu es encore entrain de travailler et surtout que tu es de mauvaise humeur.

\- Ça n'a rien avoir avec lui dit Seto froidement.

\- Et moi je dis que si.

\- Tsss

\- Je suis dans ma chambre si tu as besoin de moi.

\- Tu lui as dis la vérité sur ton identité ?

\- Non...j'ai pas pû... je...il... bafouilla le plus petit.

\- D'accord je vois et je comprends même, ce n'est pas facile mais tu dois lui dire.

\- Tu crois que c'est facile, et tu veux que je lui dise quoi hein!? salut Yugi en réalité je suis Yami Sennen directeur adjoint et chef du département comptabilité de la plus grande entreprise du pays et pas, "Atem Masteck" le petit assistant orphelin et fauché qui vit dans un appartement miteux. C'est ça que tu veux que je lui dise!

Yami était essoufflé et il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait crié. Envisagé de dire la vérité à Yugi lui faisait peur. En quelques secondes il s'était imaginé rejeté par Yugi à cause de son mensonge et ça Yami était sûre qu'il ne s'en remettrai jamais. Seto mit sa main sur son épaule et lui demanda d'aller se coucher Yami obeit sans discuter sous le regard inquiet de Seto.

Review please et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et autres.


	9. Chapitre 9

Ils sont devenus amis à travers un écran, ils confiaient sans connaître leurs visages

ils s'aiment à distance parce qu'ils avaient peur de decevoir l'autre, mais jusqu'à quand pourront-ils continuer_._

Merci à Mycetina de corriger mes fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire. Je n'ai pas pû tout rectifier désolé!!!

Désolé pour cette disparition mais entre les cours, les révisions etc...j'ai plus le temps pour rien même pas pour moi mais je vais me battre pour finir cette fic.

Chapitre 9

**1 semaine plus tard**

Yugi et son nouvel...ami continuaient à discuter ensemble de tout et de rien des cours de yugi en passant par les profs saoulants, du travail fatiguant de d'Atem en passant par son "tyrannique patron" et des prochains rendez-vous qu'ils pourraient encore organiser. Bref, tout allait bien entre eux mais pas du côté de nos têtus de service. En effet, cela faisait 1 semaine que Seto et joey ou plutôt Midorima et Joey ne s'adressaient pas la parole l'un étant trop arrogant et débordé pour le faire et l'autre étant dans une période de tristesse soudaine.

\- Joey ça va ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas Yugi et dans ton couple ?

\- mon...m-mon...euh...non...Joey on ne sort pas ensemble Atem et moi...on..on est...euh...juste amis...tu comprends...

\- oui...je crois et je suis content pour toi...

\- Joey tu peux tout me dire.

\- Je sais Yugi mais moi même je ne sais pas...ce que j'ai...ce qui m'arrive..

\- Tu parles toujours à King_of_world?

\- Non!

\- Et pourquoi ?

-...

\- Parle lui Joey... s'il te plaît...si ça se trouve lui aussi il te cherche...et pe-

\- Il ne peut pas je le connais trop bien c'est un crétin !

\- Joey...

\- Désolé Yugi j'aurais pas dû crier je vais lui parler dès ce soir après mon boulot au bar.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Oui Yug'

\- Yug' et ben voilà je te retrouve.

\- Ton amoureux te rend taquin ou quoi.

\- Joey!!!!!!!!!

\- Haha voilà maintenant je te retrouve ma rouge tomate.

\- haha

_**22h45 **_

_Appartement de Joey_

Joey tournait autour de son ordinateur depuis 10 minutes il ne savait pas quoi faire pourtant il lui suffisait de presser un seul bouton et de cliquer sur l'icône de Duel Link pour être face à son...ami?

\- Aller Joey Wheeler reprend toi tu es le meilleur étudiant de la fac et un architecte de génie.

Il s'assit sur sont lit prit son ordinateur portable et entama la procédure pour discuter avec King_of_world.

_Kaiba Corp_

Seto était irrité horriblement irrité. Tout l'enervait même Yami fuyait les crises de colère et les regards glaçants de son ami.

\- Seto il faut qu'on p-

\- Sort d'ici si tu n'as pas le dossier que je t'ai deman-

\- Laisse moi parler bordel c'est quoi ton problème !

-...

\- Seto...

\- Je suis fatigué Yami...

\- Non juste en colère

\- Et pourquoi tu dis ça.

\- Parce que c'est ça.

\- Ne joue pas avec moi !

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention detent toi.

\- Hn...

\- Laisse moi deviner "ton chère et tendre Joey" ne te parle plus ?

\- ...

\- J'ai visé juste on dirait.

_Bip_

\- Hm...

\- Va voir qui t'a envoyé un message.

\- Ok ok

-Best_of_duelist: Salut...

-King_of_world: tu t'es souvenu de moi...

-Best_of_duelist: si tu le prends comme ça je m'en vais

-King_of_world: non reste je veux te parler.

Review please et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et autres.


	10. Chapitre 10

Ils sont devenus amis à travers un écran, ils confiaient sans connaître leurs visages.

ils s'aiment à distance parce qu'ils avaient peur de decevoir l'autre, mais jusqu'à quand pourront-ils continuer_._

Merci à Mycetina de corriger mes fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire. Je n'ai pas pû tout rectifier désolé!!!

j'espère que vous vivez bien le confinement désolé pour la disparition ça fait vraiment un bail mais c'est le boulot.

Chapitre 10

_chambre de Joey_

Joey était surpris très surpris même par la demande de Midorima mais il ne pouvait empecher son cœur de faire des Looping dans sa poitrine il réussit à écrire une réponse avec des doigts fébriles.

-Best_of_duelist: De quoi!

La reponse était sèche enfin joey l'espérait il ne voulait pas que Midorima se rende compte du trouble qu'il créait dans son cœur

_Bureau de Seto Kaiba_

-Best_of_duelist: De quoi!

\- oula il a l'air fâché, tu devrais calmer les choses avec ton chéri...

\- La...ferme...

\- Pas la peine de grogner je m'en vais et pas de sexto surtout...

\- Je préfère ne rien répondre à tes sornettes sors de mon bureau.

\- c'est bon j'ai compris rougis pas je m'en vais.

\- pff

-king_of_world: tu aimerais qu'on fasse une sortie rien que tous les deux ?

_Chambre de joey_

\- quoi? pourquoi il me demande ça !?

-best_of_duelist: en quelle honneur ?

\- et toc mange toi ça !

-king_of_world: pour se voir. Il me semble que ton ami Yugi et mon ami Atem se sont rencontrés récemment alors pourquoi pas nous.

-best_of_duelist: il est où le piège ?

-king_of_world: il n'y en a pas Joey pour qui tu me prends?

-best_of_duelist: pour un mec avec une mauvaise couleur de cheveux.

-king_of_world: sérieusement mdr

-best_of_duelist: c'est ça marre toi mais j'ai pas envie de finir découper dans un coi n.

-king_of_world: mdr arrête j'ai failli renversé mon clavier. Tu me fais confiance non.

-best_of_duelist: bof tu veux qu'on se voye où et à quelle heure ?

-king_of_world: où tu veux.

-best_of_duelist: burger shop tu connais ?

-king_of_world: hn...oui

-best_of_duelist rendez vous là bas samedi à 14h00.

-king_of_world: ok blondinet.

Review please et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et autres.


	11. Chapitre: 11

Ils sont devenus amis à travers un écran, ils se confiaient sans connaître leurs visages.

ils s'aiment à distance parce qu'ils avaient peur de decevoir l'autre, mais jusqu'à quand pourront-ils continuer?

j'espère que vous allez bien. bonne lecture

Chapitre 11

\- Mokuba

\- oui grand frère !?

\- trouve moi de la teinture verte!

\- what!?

Mokuba entra dans le bureau de son frère les yeux exorbités.

\- pourquoi faire ? _demanda le plus jeune une fois face à son frère._

\- pour rien.

\- attend un peu comment ça rien. Mon frère veut se tenter les cheveux parce que c'est clairement pas pour Yami hein!?

\- oui c'est pour moi...

\- pourquoi !? je croyais que tu adorais tes mèches brunes "made in kaiba"

\- ...maki c'est compliqué s'il-te-plaît obéit juste...

\- d'accord.

\- et trouve moi des lentilles jaunes.

\- attend tu veux pecho où quoi!?

\- maki...

\- ok ok j'me casse

Une fois le plus jeune dehors Seto se prit la tête dans les mains, dire qu'il faisait tout ça pour un mec qui allait probablement le detester après. Il souffla un bon coup avant de se remettre au boulot l'heure du rendez-vous approchait, mais avant de se préparer il devait consulter les différents projets des étudiants en architecture qu'il avait laissé en plan depuis un bon moment et comme si la chance était de son côté il tomba directement sur le projet d'un certain Joey Wheeler.

**Burger shop**

_13h30_

Yugi poussa Joey pout que ce dernier entre dans le fast food.

\- allez Jo' tout va bien se passer.

\- parle pour toi!?

\- il est cool, tu verras tout va bien se passer.

\- ok...ok

Joey souffla un bon coup avant d'entrer et de s'assoir sur une table, sous le regard surpris de ça collègue.

\- je bosse pas aujourd'hui Ludivine.

\- je vois mais tu attends quelqu'un !?

\- euh...oui...

\- ok bon rendez-vous alors, dit la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil.

Joey se prit la tête dans les mains avant de regarder son téléphone, bientôt son vert allait arriver, le cœur de Joey se mit à battre rapidement quand les souvenirs de leur première conversation lui revient en tête, Joey se mit à sourire quand il vit le message de yugi:

Yugi: bonne chance don Juan ;-)

Joey : merci mais j'ai pas besoin de chance :-)

**Kaiba corp**

_19h00_

Seto frappa violemment le mur en entra dans son bureau, à cause d'une réunion de dernière minute, il était resté dans l'entreprise jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait même pas pu toucher son téléphone, pour prévenir Joey qu'il ne pouvait pas venir. Dégouté par la situation, il s'assit lourdement sur son bureau. En prenant son ordinateur, pour voir les différents messages de Joey.

Best_of_duelist: hey?

Best_of_duelist: tu t'es perdu ou quoi tête d'algues.

Best_of_duelist: non mais sérieux...?

Best_of_duelist: oi tu vas pas me poser un lapin quand même!

Best_of_duelist: il y a un mec qui vient de me draguer sérieux tu fiches quoi?

Best_of_duelist: je commence à m'inquiéter là.

Best_of_duelist: mido...

Seto ferma son ordinateur, les messages étaient nombreux et il n'avait pas le coeur à tous lire, il se sentit tellement pitoyable, si seulement il avait su avant il aurait pu confier son téléphone à Yami pour qu'il réponde à sa place...et ainsi rassurer le blond, il ne voulait même pas répondre parce qu'il savait qu'il recevrait une insulte ou même pire un silence, le cœur du brun se serra, l'empêchant de respirer pendant quelques secondes avant que quelqu'un n'ouvre doucement la porte.

\- je dérange ?

-non entre...

\- je suis désolé...

\- pourquoi ?

\- tu n'as pas pu aller voir Joey aujourd'hui.

\- l'entreprise avant tout.

\- Kaiba...

\- quoi!?

\- et Joey aussi peut passer avant tout, j'aurais pu diriger la réunion avec maki comme quand tu tombes malade, pourquoi tu as refuser?

La voix de Yami qui était grave d'habitude était devenue douce et compréhensible.

-...

\- ok, bon tu sais quoi on va se balader

\- pourquoi faire je suis crevé.

\- on descend juste, jusqu'au restau alors.

\- bon ok.

\- tu verras je suis sure que ça va te remonter le moral.

\- si tu le dis.

En descendant les deux amis entamèrent une discussion qui concernait le petit Yugi.

\- il est tellement adorable...

\- je vois ça...

\- il m'a proposé un autre rendez-vous, tout à l'heure tu aurais du entendre sa mignonne voix à cet instant, declara Yami les yeux brillants et les joues rouges

\- attention tu deviens fleur bleue, et je déteste ça.

\- tu devrais essayer, ça te rendrait plus aimable.

\- et toi tu devrais être plus prudent, rappelle toi ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois que tu étais amoureux d'un amour virtuel, je n'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère encore.

A l'évocation de la dernière mise en couple du basané ses yeux s'assombrir, Yami s'en souvenait très bien il aurait pu soulever des montagnes pour cet homme qui avait volé son cœur et sa volonté de vivre. Pendant plusieurs mois, Le basané avait vécu un amour parfait d'après lui, bien-sûr son amant avait des sales habitudes comme la drogue, l'alcool et les paris. Après la rupture, Yami ne mangeait plus, et s'acharnait au boulot. Seto avait du travailler à la maison pour s'occuper de lui et lui faire reprendre du poil de la bête même si il s'était battus contre le brun plus d'une fois à cause de son comportement.

\- je sais...et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant pour ça... tu es un vrai ami Seto.

\- je sais.

\- et modeste.

\- ça aussi je sais.

Les deux amis rigolèrent, avant d'entendre une voix, c'était la secrétaire de Seto, qui lui informait qu'un certain Joey Wheeler était là, à la place de son professeur. Le cœur du brun se mit à battre la chamade avant que yami ne s'éclipse pour parler à Yugi.

**Bureau de Kaiba.**

Joey était assis, le moral à zéro, après le vent que lui avait mis Midorima, il n'était d'humeur à rien pourtant son meilleur ami avait fait de son mieux pour lui remonter le moral mais rien ne pouvait effacer l'humiliation que le blond avait reçu. Lorsque son professeur lui avait proposé de le remplacer pour qu'il parle des projets choisis par M.Kaiba, Joey avait vu une occasion pour prendre l'air et par ricochet rencontrer son... ami virtuel ?

\- Wheeler ?

\- oui c'est moi enchanté Monsieur Kaiba.

Dès qu'ils se saluèrent par la main, tous deux eurent des frissons, Joey rougit et Seto eu un sourire charmeur, avant de l'inviter à s'assoir.

**Bureau de Yami**

Pharaoh: yugi?

Hikari: oui...

Pharaoh: je viens de voir Joey...

Hikari: c'est super comment tu le trouves il est sympa pas vrai? bon aujourd'hui il est pas en forme...

Pharaoh: je vois...

Hikari: de quoi vous avez parlé ?

Pharaoh: on a pas parlé, juste je l'ai aperçu j'ai beaucoup de boulot, désolé.

Hikari: c'est pas grave.

Pharaoh: tu me manques...

Hikari: m-mais on s'est parlé il y a même pas une heure !

Pharaoh: je suis sûre que tu rougis, tu es tellement adorable mon hikari.

Hikari: c'est faux.

Pharaoh: je t'adore.

Hikari:...

Pharaoh: la je suis sûre tu es mort de rougissement XD.

Hikari: mais euh... arrête aussi.

Pharaoh : au fait je suis désolé pour ce que mon ami a fait à Joey on a vraiment beaucoup de boulot aujourd'hui.

Hikari: ça explique tout.

Pharaoh: pourquoi tu ne m'en pas parlé au téléphone ?

Hikari: Je ne voulais pas, joey se sentait mal alors j'ai vu ça comme une sorte de trahison si je t'en parlais tu es quand même proche de lui non? et puis Joey voulait pas...

Pharaoh: ok je comprends.

Hikari: le prend pas mal...

Pharaoh: t'inquiète je vois.

Hikari: ok, je t'embête pas plus longtemps avec mes messages travail bien.

Pharaon : tu es si adorable, j'ai hate de dormir pour pouvoir rêver de toi.

Hikari: moi aussi...

Le coeur de Yami s'emballa, il déposa son téléphone sur sa table avant de mieux s'installer sur son fauteuil luxueux, il aimait Yugi il en était sûre, mais... n'était-il pas entrain de jouer avec le feu tout comme son ami? Jusqu'où ira cette histoire ?

(j'écris aussi sur Wattpad sous le nom Ninallyris si ça intéresse quelqu'un )

**A plush :-):-):-):-):-)**

Review please et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et autres.


End file.
